


武器展览

by RoughSoup



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup
Summary: 解释一下本文设定：武器展览（Weapon Show）分两种，一种是私人的，磊子图个爽，即嫣嘉接近磊子的途径；另一种是公开的，表演性质，是店里的保留节目。
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 6





	武器展览

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下本文设定：武器展览（Weapon Show）分两种，一种是私人的，磊子图个爽，即嫣嘉接近磊子的途径；另一种是公开的，表演性质，是店里的保留节目。

亚克力材质的姓名牌上泛着水光，人体油脂沾在边角，印了半个不完整的指纹。姓名牌背后的曲别针稳稳穿过乳首，身体主人正无知无觉地微垂着头，和那枚姓名牌一样不起眼。

“怎么垂头丧气的，丧家犬吗？”

赵磊右腿搭叠在左腿上，翘着足尖，目光如刀刃锋利却执于顽童之手，随随便便划在焉栩嘉的皮肤上。眼皮偷偷抬起一些，焉栩嘉余光瞄到男人衬衣领口下发青的血管，他太瘦了，根本蓄不起热度，焉栩嘉被冻得打了个抖。

恒温72.5华氏度的室内没有一丝风，这抖打得不合时宜，于是赵磊嗤笑一声，从沙发上站起来，半步踱至他面前，很有种威严被挑衅的跋扈。乳首的姓名牌被手指勾起，也勾起了相连的那处穿刺伤，焉栩嘉下意识向前挺胸，意在缓解疼痛，被赵磊习惯性地解读为一种顺从。

“倒是很乖。”赵磊挑眉道。

“不过太紧张。”他玩弄着那枚东西，松手又笑了下，“还是说怕痛？我从没见过给自己做个简单穿刺，就能出满身汗的。”

焉栩嘉张张嘴，想解释的话语却被自己颤巍巍的嘴唇噎住。他并没有多痛，不过是紧张，梦境触手可得的紧张，肥皂泡一般绚丽却岌岌可危。

赵磊指尖点在少年的胸肌上，不轻不重地摁了几下，“我不管你来Weapon Show的原因，但我不喜欢丧家犬。”他搓了搓手指，那上面沾了一点留有体温的粘腻，“身材不错，可惜。”

“不！”焉栩嘉猛然抬头，眼中露出焦躁急迫的神色，“我，我可以的！”

赵磊眯起眼，“哦？”

“证明给我看。”

焉栩嘉沉沉呼吸，积沉在胸腔里反覆的情绪如古塔顶端落下的鸟足，将悬不悬地踏在百年不化的风霜里，半是迷乱半是坚定，两重天的矛盾感几乎将他撕裂。他强迫自己将大脑中纷杂思绪清空，双目眼尾微垂，带着点不自觉的讨好，热忱地——堪称热忱地，凝视赵磊。

赵磊早对这样灼热的视线习以为常，并未苛责他的失礼，只环抱双臂，饶有兴致地回视。他歪一点头，栗色带卷的半长头发毛茸茸，轻盈又俏皮地随动作上下晃动，像只不会咬人的泰迪犬。

这人收敛锋芒的时候真的是……好看。

焉栩嘉泄气地胡思乱想着，长呼一口气，手指搭在胸前那枚姓名牌上。他小心翼翼扣住背面的银针，用力一按，搭扣被解开，然后他将那小小一枚东西从乳头上摘下来。

克制住手腕本能的战栗，一咬牙，捏着银针穿刺过另一侧无伤的乳头，飞速戴好。

直到他将手从身下拿开，才感到大臂酸麻，大概是想要稳住手腕的时候下意识动用了肱三头肌。酸麻的位置一路向下，沿着肘弯往小臂传递，最后再回到他痉挛的手腕上。那像是一个无用功。 

赵磊轻笑，“适应能力挺强嘛，”姓名牌上确是很少见的汉字搭配，他极缓慢地拖长尾音，辩认着，“焉——栩——嘉。”拖得太长，念到最后时，只叹出一声短促的气音。他顿了下，忽然又想起什么似的，“你认识我？”

焉栩嘉讷讷点头，又敏感地觉察到赵磊眼神不善，慌忙补充道，“得云有谁不认识赵老板。”

赵磊又向他的方向移动几分，足下那双尖头wholecut扬起，鞋尖落在焉栩嘉赤裸的阴茎上。

“我这人讨厌处心积虑，你那点小九九最好给我收个干净，”他不轻不重碾磨那处，“当然，你自己收不住的话，我有一百种方法……帮你。”

焉栩嘉在赵磊的玩弄下半勃起来，他压抑不住地喘息，“呵呼……呵……”保持跪立姿势不敢挪动半寸，眼底却染上血红的情欲色泽。

“啧。”赵磊将足尖挪开，翘着嘴角瞧他顶端吐水的性器，“倒是个会享受的主儿。”他戏谑道。

焉栩嘉狠狠咬了几下嘴唇，压住小腹翻腾的性欲，急着表忠心，“您是主儿，我是，是您的武器。”

武器。

这是他来找他的身份和理由，是他向着他走去，奋力一掷的那枚石头。

空气凝滞了几秒钟，赵磊似乎并不认同。胸中原本就颠沛的信仰被不安挤兑得流离失所，焉栩嘉在无边的失望中，滑稽地陡升一丝微妙侥幸。

这么难的话——既然做武器这么难的话，那么过去得到过赵磊的人，或许并没有很多。

他梗着脖子，等待审判的铡刀落下。

“起来吧，试枪。”赵磊开口。

不安和失望被骤然刺破，巨大的喜悦感腾空而升，焉栩嘉像看到很多年前的冬夜里烟花冲天通明，海面被映得蓝汪汪。那时赵磊捏捏他冻得通红的脸蛋，问他漂不漂亮。而焉栩嘉的注意力全被他那副被火光照亮的眉眼夺去，他呆滞地点头，也不知自己是在说什么漂亮。

狰红着眼，焉栩嘉踉跄膝行，佝偻着上身，接连不断亲吻赵磊的裤脚。他并不敢贸然碰触男人的皮肤肌理，只好隔着薄薄一层垂滑挺括的布料吻他凸起的脚踝，可他太过迫切，骨垢圆又小巧，焉栩嘉几乎要将那东西含进舌里。 

赵磊好脾气得很，对他逾越的举动并不在意，只若有似无地笑，安抚性地搓了一下他的头顶。

所谓试枪，其实就是做爱。

得云人都知道，赵磊其实有根性能不错的阴茎，但他对插入什么孔洞并无兴趣，他更享受作为承受方进行交媾。热烫的男根横亘身体，能让他爽到脚趾都蜷起来。

他引着焉栩嘉往套间里走，先一步到床边坐下，长腿一伸，脚尖向着焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉领命跪下，膝盖落在长毛地毯上，低眉顺眼地为他脱鞋。鞋子摆到一旁，他又叼了拖鞋过来，套在赵磊的脚上，却被对方轻轻甩掉。

焉栩嘉怔了片刻，不知道自己是否做错了什么，接下来又应该做些什么。他只好抬头，惴惴不安，迟疑地望着赵磊。

赵磊抿着唇笑，长睫微扬，仿佛得意于自己孩子气的捉弄。他伸出手臂，松松环住焉栩嘉的脖子，骄纵地命令道，“伺候我洗澡。”

“哦！”焉栩嘉手足无措，“好好。”

赵磊唇边的笑意放大，“抱我去呀……”他甚至微微撅起嘴唇，好像在撒娇，“傻的。”

后知后觉，焉栩嘉耳根“刷”地红了，他连忙从地上站起来，臂弯打横抱起赵磊，大步朝浴室走。赵磊分明很瘦，却比看起来要重很多，肌肉紧实，硬硬地硌在焉栩嘉的手臂上。

浴缸里的水维持在适宜的温度，焉栩嘉将赵磊放进去时，男人猫似地发出一声舒服的叹息，仰头靠在浴缸边上，身体完全浸没在热水里。

“唔……”赵磊眼眸中有雾，“你也进来……”

那雾气是香的，春药般拱动着焉栩嘉的神经，于是焉栩嘉进入了浴缸的热水里，进入了赵磊同样温热的甬道里。

\---

他们开始了漫长、反复的交媾。

赵磊极重欲，他与人谈公事时也不忘揉捏焉栩嘉的身体，玩儿枪一样在掌心来回搓弄，直到那根阳具勃起，热气透过西裤蒸腾出来，散发出澎湃的腥膻气味，赵磊才洋洋自得地收手，冲旁人扬眉一笑，并不会真的做些什么。

而更多时候，他才不管当下是什么场合，跨坐在焉栩嘉一丝不挂的年轻肉体上，用湿濡的穴口、股间细嫩的皮肤、以及春媚云娇的眼神，死死钩住焉栩嘉的魂魄。

焉栩嘉腿间的枪，像是专为他打造的，只待命于、忠诚于他一人。那枪无时无刻不上着膛，机敏警觉，守在赵磊身边，坚定得像看不到明天的太阳。

得云没有太阳。

不知闲话的源头是哪儿，说往西一直去，翻过城市边界那座耸入云端的山峰，便能追上落日的尾巴。这话传得有模有样，连地平线上半颗星球坑坑洼洼烧着火，撩得周围空气扭曲，袅袅向上蒸腾的画面都描述出来了，让人不信都难。可明明谁都没见过太阳。事实上往西是平原，一路坦途，又哪来的山呢。

赵磊却反常地沉浸在这捕风捉影的神话里。

“焉栩嘉，我问你，”赵磊意识虚浮，他身上大力操干的少年晃出了重影，令他情不自禁地伸手，攥紧对方粗壮的小臂，好怕自己被抛下去，“你为什么来做武器？”

焉栩嘉胯下的动作顿住一瞬，紧接着是比之前频率更快的抽插，捣得赵磊大腿都抽搐起来，“你说过，你不要男人，只要武器。”

赵磊脑子里嗡嗡响，他蹙着精致的眉心，血色拥挤到褶皱处，在他那张白得过分的脸上有如血樱盛放，嗫嚅着，“什，什么？”

他没有得到焉栩嘉的回答，也没空闲再纠结，焉栩嘉那根发烫的肉棒子硬得不像话，与其说是捅在他的肠道里，倒不如说是捅在他的内脏上。五脏六腑好似被顶得移了位，赵磊在重叠的快感和痛苦中，难得产生了讨饶的想法。

身上的人重重锁着他，嘴唇落下的触感却很轻柔，他在少年外露的、无法回避的温情中讨饶，“我不、不要了……焉栩嘉，我不要了……”

焉栩嘉贴着他的皮肤说话，嘴唇一张一合，磨得赵磊又痒起来，他哄他，“好好，不要了，我们不要了。”身下动作却不停，一个劲儿地冲撞着赵磊的前列腺，硬生生将他尖叫着送上巅峰。

赵磊一副好嗓子都喊哑了，他躺在焉栩嘉的怀抱里，后穴还夹着那柄枪，声音很飘。

“我想去看太阳。”

却很坚定。

吻坠在他湿润的栗色头发上，他卷发又长长了许多，软卟卟遮住半张脸。焉栩嘉的亲吻穿过头发的缝隙落在眼睛上，一如既往没有异议，“好。”

\---

起先姚琛以为，赵磊不过是沉迷于一支叫“焉栩嘉”的新武器，玩物丧志，这才冷落了店面。可这沉迷似乎持久得过分，一晃眼店里的Weapon Show已经两年没开张了。

姚琛咚咚擂门，要找赵磊讨说法，接待他的却是焉栩嘉——那把不入流的枪。

吃了闭门斋，他站在赵磊二楼卧室的窗下，一肚子火无处发泄，最后脱了鞋，腾地掷上去。窗户玻璃一震，并没有破碎，倒把鞋子反弹到不远处的树杈上。姚琛嘴里骂娘，脱了另一只鞋又砸上去，窗户依然完好无损，窗里隐约可见两个人影交叠，仿佛隔离在另一个不受打扰的维度里。

赵磊最后一次在人前露面，是规复传统——做表演性质的公开Weapon Show。

酒池中央跪立着十几位身材标致的裸男，皆缚束具，向着台下众人打开身体，做出“展示”的姿势。赵磊踏一双军用马靴，逐一碾过那排赤裸的肉体，他蹙着眉，像是挑剔得很，踱步几个来回，极为不满。

最终他绕过众人，停在两米外的焉栩嘉面前。

焉栩嘉心领神会，迅速将自己身上的衣物剥光，面朝赵磊蹲下，脚跟悬空，两膝张开，大腿内侧的线条绷紧。那柄认主的枪几乎是没有空隙地勃起。

见状赵磊总算笑了下，眼睛弯起来，马靴轻轻踩在焉栩嘉的颈窝处。腿一蹬，将焉栩嘉仰面踢倒在地，自己顺势压上去。他尚且全副武装，却在焉栩嘉赤裸的身体上化成一汪东流春水。

再没有人见过赵磊，一起消失的，还有赵磊的枪。

“焉栩嘉，你为什么要来做武器？”他被少年背在身上，细长两条胳膊挂不住，要掉不掉地搭在他肩颈。

焉栩嘉说得很慢，声音低沉，像被时间冻结在某个刹那，“你不记得了吧，十四岁那年我被人欺负，是你帮我抢回了羊角包。”

你问我要不要看烟花，我问你烟花是什么，你说烟花就是像太阳一样，明亮滚烫的东西。后来我就总是等你，跟着你，像个厚脸皮的跟屁虫。我一定让你厌烦了吧，你这么温柔的人，居然都忍不住问我，小孩儿，你到底要干嘛？

你记得我说什么吗，赵磊。

我说，我要长大，长成一个男人，你的男人。以后不要你保护我，我来保护你。你当时像听了多可笑的话似的，笑了好久好久。然后你说，你不要男人，只要武器。

赵磊趴在他肩头，闷闷地笑起来。他不承认自己说过这样的废话，嘟囔道，“这么久以前的事，谁能记得呢。”缓了会又问，“你信吗，焉栩嘉，往西能追上太阳吗？”

焉栩嘉两臂着力，托着人人往上颠了颠，他侧转过脖子，用耳垂上的金属圆环去蹭赵磊的软发，“我信你。”

\---

追上太阳的那天，太阳正窝在浅滩里打鼾，身上搭着半截儿云，平稳又绵长的呼吸吹动水波流转。

赵磊欣喜若狂地瞪大了眼，挣扎着从焉栩嘉身上跳下去，踩着白沙朝太阳跑去。他身体已经太过消弱，奔跑的动作像是幽灵在漂浮，焉栩嘉于心不忍，几步追上，打横抱起赵磊，代替他奔向太阳。

出乎意料的，太阳好软，而且如润玉冰凉。它周身一层橙红透明的荧光，映在两人瞳孔里，投射出重叠的小小半圆。

颤抖着，慎重地，赵磊用指尖抚摸那发凉的太阳。太阳睡得很浅，在梦中回应他的触碰，星点灼灼光亮汇聚于皮肤上，活水般流动。焉栩嘉从背后拥着赵磊，手指抚摸他同样发凉的身体，如同也摸到了太阳。

赵磊的嘴唇因干涸而皲裂，一张嘴便渗出几道血红，倒应了他们幻想中火热滚烫的烈日。他凑到焉栩嘉耳边，声音细微，却不容置疑。

“试枪。”

有西方来的先知说，曾在太阳上遇到赵磊，一人一枪，形单影只，不停地走，不知要去哪儿。

得云市的冬天来得仓猝，暴雪裹挟着秋色转瞬即逝，连同那些不着边际的，关于太阳和枪的传说，隐匿在漫天莽白中。

the END


End file.
